


失乐

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	失乐

sehun问到天体运行的事，得到了raphel 含糊的回答；raphel 劝告他探问一些更有价值的知识，sehun同意；后来再谈及被上帝创造并放入伊甸园里，以及一些关于孤独，与eve初见并结合的事情；最后raphel 劝告sehun要远离趁夜色潜入乐园的邪恶之物。

——sehun在第一滴晨露落在草地上时醒来，隐蔽在花藤枝叶下的小屋中萦绕着瓜果的香气，只是屋内的氛围已不如早前那般缱绻，那种世界上只有自己的孤独感又再度席卷而来。

他略带着一些厌恶地将eve的手臂从身上扯开，后者还深陷在梦境中，她的皮肤早已不再如当初那般充满弹性，从前修长匀称的身体渐渐变得臃肿笨拙起来，原本充满花香的呼吸也逐渐被浑浊的臭味取代，在美丽一天天衰减下去的同时，欲望却有增无减，骑在身上时不像他的骨中骨肉中肉，倒像是一只野兽，一只多疑、善妒、愚蠢的，被上帝派来，专程惩罚sehun的野兽。

上帝在创造eve的时候，仿佛只教给了她情感，却忘了为她注入理智，以前的她无法与sehun思想相通，sehun倒也觉得没有关系，因为她胜在乖巧可爱，年岁渐长后却难免无趣，所以这也是sehun总觉得自己越来越孤独，越来越喜欢与eve分工合作劳动的原因。

他从被压的快贴近地面的枝头摘下沉甸甸的瓜果，馥郁的香味儿让人食指大动，sehun踩着软绵绵的青草，熟练地朝挂满禁果的大树走去，在树下的溪中洗涤——独处的时候他总是容易陷入悲愤中，悲愤于自己的孤独，也悲愤于拥有着一个愚蠢的伴侣，在回过神来的时候，才猛地发现有一只小蛇已经沿着垂蔓，攀上了他的手臂。

深褐色的鳞片，上面攀附着颜色稍浅的网状花纹，修长的身体缠在sehun精壮的手臂上，在它爬过的地方都牵引起一股黏糊糊的凉意，它抬起头，用暗紫色的眸子与sehun对视，朝他吐出鲜红的信子。

就生物而言，它着实长得异常漂亮，像是一个娇弱的美人，柔软无力地轻倚在心上人的肩上，就理智而言，sehun想起天使告诫他远离潜入乐园的邪物，所以他轻叹一声，动手将这只漂亮的小蛇从手臂上扯下来，将后者挂回树梢。

之后他信步回了他的小屋，忍受又一个有eve在身边的夜晚，繁星布满头顶，他却再也感受不到之前的浪漫，sehun第一次产生了想要逃离这里的思想。

在偶遇小蛇的当晚，sehun做了一个旖旎的梦——他的梦中出现了一张陌生而美丽的脸孔，一双紫色的眼眸，一对儿深深的酒窝，满含着暧昧的笑意看着sehun，他头发的颜色比天朝的朝霞还要灿烂明亮，白皙到反光的身体被网状纹的布片遮起来，胸口处却开了一条极大的口子，能看到一对儿饱满的胸脯在柔风般轻盈的遮羞布之下招摇，他冲sehun眨眼睛，咬着指尖冲他笑，sehun甚至都能看见他贝齿之间鲜红的舌头，湿漉漉地舔过粉嫩的指尖。

衣衫的花纹，紫色的瞳孔，以及欲拒还迎的姿态让sehun想起了清早遇到的那只漂亮的小蛇，然而在对方的衣衫之下，取而代之的却是一双匀称光洁的长腿，对方柔软到无骨的腰一扭，便顺势躺在地上，衣衫被撩起，身下的春光随着双腿的开合与身体的扭动被sehun看了个彻彻底底，一种原始的悸动过遍了他的全身。

“你到底是谁——”

连续几晚，sehun的梦境都与这只小蛇化成的人相关，每次醒来身体都免不了产生剧烈的反应，在不愿意碰触eve的情况下，他只有自己解决——这也是之前用来没有过的情况，邪恶的欲念在身体中悄悄萌发。

就在第七天的清晨，sehun再次遇到了这只小蛇，它仍栖息在挂满禁果的树上，只不过这次是将自己浸泡在树下清凉的溪水之中，像是一直在等待着sehun的到来，抬着头与他对视。

sehun觉得自己着了魔，居然透过修长的蛇身看见了梦中的光洁的胴体，回想起那些媾和的梦，他情不自禁朝小蛇伸出了手，随着它的后退扑进了溪水中，片刻后才发现自己梦寐以求的美人，真的被他困在了身下，眨着无辜的眼睛看着他，半湿的衣衫贴在身上，勾勒出胸脯柔和的曲线。

“你不该穿这个——我们不该为自己的身体而感到羞愧”

sehun丝毫没有将小蛇放走的想法，凑在他的脸颊边呼吸微喘，大手不听头脑指挥地摸上他的皮肤，果真如同真蛇一般带着凉意，他在乐园中从来不在身上着任何衣物，所以在他见到小蛇还用布料遮挡住身体的时候，觉得奇怪极了——人为什么会为自己的身体而感到羞怯呢？

“那你呢？现在你就不会羞愧了吗？”

小蛇的声音轻飘飘的，眼神盯着已经潜入衣衫之下揉捏着他胸脯的大手，脸上却找不着任何拒绝的表情，任由sehun在他柔软的双乳上抓捏，又将脸埋进沟壑之间，用力留下印记，像一只毫不体面的猛兽。

“eve一定很无趣吧？”

小蛇像sehun梦中那样，躺在洒满阳光的溪水中，抱着他毛茸茸的头颅，任由他在自己胸前抒发着邪恶的欲望，双腿张开，搭在sehun塌着的腰上，仿佛很了解对方般的询问，在后者模糊不清的回答声中，空出一只手去握住他挺立的性器，冰冷的触感让sehun为之一振。

“这、这是不对的”

sehun伏在小蛇的身上，样子显得有些狼狈。

“不对吗？你不是早就想摆脱她了吗？”

小蛇歪着脑袋故作思考状，手上的动作却没有停，除了撸动sehun的性器之外，还将自己的小穴往他的方向靠，有一下没一下轻轻吸住他的头部。

“你觉得她粗鲁，愚蠢，又日渐衰老——虽然你从未说过，但难免心里会责怪上帝，为何取了你的肋骨，造了如此一个鲁莽的女人…”

小蛇牵引着sehun的视线，带领他向上望去，两人头顶全是娇艳欲滴的禁果，馥郁的香味让sehun饥肠辘辘。

“有时raphel 来看你，你会觉得很开心，可是你不明白，为何在每次一问到深奥的问题时，他总是闪烁其辞”

sehun呜咽了一声，这只小蛇不仅住在他的梦中，甚至还钻进了他的脑海里。

“哪怕只是片刻怀疑，你也想问问上帝，你到底是不是他创造的玩物，到底是不是他的最爱——如果不是，他为何放你在如此乐园中，为你创造伴侣，可如若是，他又为何迟迟不教你这天地的原理，而只对你下达主宰的命令”

小蛇摘下一颗艳红的果子，主动凑过来吻了吻sehun愣住的脸庞，音色暧昧诱人。

“吃下它，你就拥有万事万物的答案，你便不再被上帝主宰”

甜蜜的香气，轻飘飘的呢喃，让sehun犹豫不决，小蛇看透了他所想的一切，说出来的所有话语他都觉得有道理——最重要的是，即便他知道这只小蛇来路不明，也无法否认两人心意相通，并且在肉体上互相吸引的感觉。

“你到底是谁…”

他喃喃低语，分不清到底是果子更红，还是小蛇的唇瓣儿更娇艳。

“我是lay——是你的注定”

lay张开嘴咬下一口果子，轻轻闭上眼睛，再与sehun接吻的同时，甜蜜香浓的汁液便流进了他的嘴里，sehun吮吸着小蛇柔软灵活的舌头，汲取上面残留的每一丝甜蜜，下身的肿胀渐渐没入lay的身体，取而代之的是剧烈的顶弄。

“我很软的——怎么折腾都不会累的”

不同于体表地冰冷，小蛇的体内又暖又湿润，他的皮肤充满了弹性，双乳揉捏起来像是一捧清泉，身上舔舐起来还有馥郁的花香，柔软又灵活，让sehun一旦触碰变停不下来，只想抱着他在溪水中、在树上、在花丛中不分白天黑夜的与他媾和。

raphel 警告过他，来历不明却出现在乐园中的生物，极有可能都是撒旦的化身，让sehun一定远离，可是等sehun真正遇到lay的时候，除了沉沦，其余所有事情都已经被抛在脑后——即便他知道他吃下了禁果，即将被驱逐出伊甸园，在抱着lay的时候也情难自已，想与他媾和，想让他生很多很多美丽的小蛇。

即使他最终还是失去了伊甸园，但lay是他唯一的乐园。

The End.


End file.
